Wrestling Society X
by moose247
Summary: Travis Cook is a wrestler waiting to be notice. After not getting a job with TNA Wrestling he decides to check out Wrestling Society X, a new type of wrestling he never seen before, what he is about to find out will change his life for good. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Travis Cook walked out of the TNA Wrestling office with a depressed look on his face. He just got done with a meeting with the TNA staff for a job and he got the same answer. "Not right now kid come back later." Travis is 23 years old and is trying to get a job with any wrestling company that he can. His dark sandy brown hair reflected off the sun that was hitting the Orlando city. As he walked to his rent a car he stopped and looked back at the building. The big red TNA logo with the X-division symbol behind it.

"TNA Wrestling is the place to be…yea right," he got into this car and drove away.

15 minutes later Travis returned to the Orlando hotel where he was staying to pack up and leave.

"Hello Mr. Cook you enjoying your stay?" Reba, the middle-aged desk asked with a lipstick smile that was so red it almost matched her hair.

"Oh yea…perfect," Travis responded in a sarcastic tone. He pressed the up button on the elevator as the doors closed. Inside the elevator with him was a brown hair woman who looked to be in her 30's standing wearing a blue shirt and tan pants. In front of her were two boys. One looked slightly older than the other.

"I think Christian Cage is going to make a great NWA World Champion," the 1st boy said with a big smile holding an action figure of Christian Cage.

"No I think Sting is better," the 2nd boy said as he proceed to do the classic Sting howl.

"No Christian!"

"No Sting!" the boys screamed at each other. The mother pushed the boys back.

"Now boys stop it. That's no way to act." She looks at Travis and smiles, "I'm so sorry they are just so excited about the big wrestling match tonight. It's their 1st time going to one live."

Travis lets out a laugh, "It's ok," Travis leans over to the boys, and "I'll let both of them know what you think the next time I talk to them." The boys looked at him with awe as the elevator stopped and Travis left.

The hotel room opens as Travis walks in and throws his sports coat on the bed reviling a red dress shirt. He turns the TV on which begins to show the new Pussycat Dolls music video. The sun peaked through the curtains. It was now 10:00 am and Travis is ready to leave. He couldn't stay here much longer. Maybe his teachers were right, maybe he couldn't become the big time wrestler that he hope he could be. Sitting on the bed looking down at the floor.

"Premiering this Tuesday on the new Tuesday night line up…" the announcer on the TV said. Travis could of cared less for MTV with their stupid shows like Laguna Beach which is suppose to be "real life." But the show they announced caught his eye.

Images of wrestlers, real wrestlers, not the so-called wrestlers in TNA. Doing things that he never saw before. The swore he saw a wrestler in a tub with Piranhas.

"What the hell is this?" Travis asked out loud. The screen answered his question…Wrestling Society X."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2...hope you enjoy!

Couple days passed and Travis was now back home in San Francisco California with his best friend Tyler Well. Travis and Tyler have been friends for six years and once was trying to be the next best tag team but Tyler couldn't handle the pressure and gave up so now he is working at the local video store.

On the video screens at the store it was showing The Ron Clark Story starring Matthew Perry as Tyler was putting back videos that were just return, wearing the company uniform of navy blue polo shirt and kaki pants with black dress shoes. His coworker, Susan, a 18 year old high school senior with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes that were as soft as a fresh spring morning, walks up to Tyler with more movies in her hands.

"Hey let me help you with that," Susan says taking some of the movies away from Tyler.

"Thanks Susan but your shifts over. You can go home now." Tyler responds while putting the latest copy of The Marine up.

"Yea I know but my mom's new boyfriend is over and I just don't want to deal with him right now. Besides my dad is going to be picking me up soon."

"Oh come on now he can't be that bad," Tyler lets out a chuckle.

"Well if he's like all the rest, they just get a piece of ass and split. Like they always do."

"You know Susan there is more in a relationship then a piece of ass. There's bjs and touching…" Susan hits Tyler in the arm playfully telling him to stop.

"Hey I heard Travis was in town," Susan trying to change the subject. She has to admit to herself that she had a major crush on Travis. Even though she did have a boyfriend, all he wanted was a piece of ass just like her mother's boyfriends.

"Yea he came back yesterday. He didn't get the job with TNA Wrestling though so he's pretty bummed out about it."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Even though she said that, Susan was thrilled that Travis wasn't leaving after all. The door opened and Travis walks in wearing blue jean shorts and a black DX shirt and sunglasses with his hair tied back. Susan looks over at him and smiles, "Welcome back!" Susan runs over and wraps her arms around his neck holding him close while hugging him.

"Thanks it's great to be back," Travis replied letting her go. "So what's going on over here? Tyler still trying to get your number?"

Tyler lets out a chuckle, "You know it brother," Tyler slaps Travis's hand. Susan let's out a nervous laugh.

"Susan you better watch out for this guy," there is a reason why they call him the ladies's man."

"Oh don't worry, with you here I know I'm safe," Susan hangs on to Travis's arm.

"Yea yea, so what you have going on tonight?" Tyler asked while walking back to the counter with Travis and Susan following.

"Nothing much jut going to hang out at home, what you doing?" Travis answers putting his hands on the counter top.

"The same."

Susan's eyes lit up. "Hey I have a great idea, why don't you two come with me and a friend of mine to check out this wrestling show MTV will be filming…"

Travis cuts her off, "Wrestling Society X."

"Yea how did you know?"

"I heard about it. I would love to go check it out." The door to the video store opened and Mr. Hasslehoff, Susan's father, walked in. Standing about 6' 5 and 250 pounds he would scared the hell out of anybody. A former police officer he knows how to tell when people are lying.

"Susan let's go now," he said in a stone cold tone. His silver gray hair matching his silver gray goatee.

"Bye guys I'll call you." Susan turns around and leaves with her father.

"Dude she totally asked you out," Tyler laughs as Travis watches the car with Susan and her dad drives away.

"No she didn't'. She asked us to go with her and her friend which means boyfriend," Travis turns and looks at Tyler.

"Not really. Just think about it. If she was talking about her boyfriend then she would have said so. But she said her friend."

"So."

"So! Dude it means I'm getting some tonight. YES!


End file.
